Te Necesito Por Siempre
by kuki kiut
Summary: En un momento me senti sola hasta que él aparecio y cambio todo y desde ahi me di cuenta que lo necesitaba.
1. Chapter 1

Te Necesito Por Siempre

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo n_n! y soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste es una de mis parejas favoritas de Isla del Drama.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (rayos…) le pertenecen a Teletoon 

Prologo

Era un atardecer hermoso y una mujer en su balcón mirando al mar, pero no podía visualizar bien por las lágrimas que recorrían en su cara.

Atrás de ella un señor, recargado en la orilla de la puerta, lo único que hacía era mirar a la persona que amaba sin poder consolarla.

De repente aparece una pequeña niña de piel blanca como la nieve y pelo oscuro como en la noche al igual que sus ojos de 5 años, solo miraba a su madre llorar y su padre lamentándose.

-Gwen- fue lo que pronuncio aquella mujer

La reacción de la niña fue mirar aquella mujer.

-Hija acompáñame

-Si mamá- dijo con un tono muy alegre

Su madre lo que hizo fue sonreír.

En una estación de trenes, estaban ellas 2 y otras personas.

-Hija, esto me duele mucho, pero espero que no te enojes conmigo y que me llegues a perdonar algún día, sabes que eres muy importante para mi y que eres lo mejor.-en ese momento resbalaban algunas lagrimas- te amo demasiado Gwen y espero que con esto-poniéndole un collar hermoso de un corazón- me recuerdes y cuando te sientas sola, solo recuerda que no lo estas.

Haber dicho eso le dio un beso en la frente y subió a su tren. La pequeña Gwen solo se quedo ahí sin entender lo que sucedia, quedo en shock y al momento en que reacciono solo dijo: 

-MAMAAAAA- empezó a llorar tirándose en el piso de la estación.

Atrás de ella se encontraba un hombre que vio toda la escena.

-Gwen, vamos a casa.

-Si papa-de un tono melancolico.

Durante el camino hacia la casa, hubo un incomodo silencio en el coche, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Gwen, mira allí hay un pequeño parque, te dejare ahí a que te distraigas, regresare por ti en un ratito.

-Si-sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa era falsa.

Era un parque pequeño donde había algunos niños jugando, Gwen se fue a sentar en los columpios ignorando todo a su alrededor hasta que apareció un pequeño niño, aparentemente de su edad, pelo negro y unos ojos esmeralda.

-¡¿Que tienes?

-Eh!-mirando al niño- oo, no, nada, solo…estoy triste.

-¿por qué?- sentándose a lado de ella

-mi madre se fue-aguantándose las lágrimas.

-va regresar- dijo alegremente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo sorprendida

-no lo sé-sonriendo-solo no quiero verte llorar-viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-je! Muchas gracias, soy Gwen n_n

-Trent n_n

Poco a poco los niños empezaron a conocerse y compartieron sus alegrías, hasta que llego los padres del pequeño Trent.

-Bueno me tengo que ir.

-¿Te volveré a ver?-dijo preocupada

-no lo se, me voy a ir a California, pero te prometo que volveré n_n

-Eh!-toda sonrojada (wuaaa me la imagino w)

-Y se que tu mama va volver n_n

-Lo se, muchas gracias n_n Trent

De rato llego el padre, vio que su pequeña ya no estaba triste, esa noche la pequeña Gwen tiene la esperanza que su madre volverá y quedo profundamente dormida.

Bueno aquí les dejo el prologo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews ya sean buenos y malos, presiento que los capítulos van a estar mas cortos que el prologo ¬.¬!  
>adioooos!<p> 


	2. Primer Día

Hola! n_n, bueno, bueno, ya que estoy de vacaciones (adiós a la escuela por unos días) tratare de actualizar, lo juro :D!

Bueno primero a responder los reviews n_n!:

**Daanib: **jeje muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta n_n! en verdad muchas gracias y bienvenida de regreso w!

**Eclipse total: **wuaaaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias jeje muchas gracias por el consejo, y ningún consejo lo tomo como mal :D, jeje lo se, no soy buena narrando, pero creo que con tiempo mejorare, pero muchas gracias por tus consejos también los tomare en cuenta n_n!

-gracias por leer mi historia W!

Antes de empezar pondré algo:  
>cuando vean:<br>( )-mis pensamientos  
><strong>negrita: punto de vista de los personajes<br>**_cursiva: pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje_

Bueno, ahora que empiece la historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que lo hice con cariño n_n, acepto cualquier crítica, buena o mala.

Los personajes no son míos (rayoooos ¬¬) son de Teletoon:

Capitulo 1:  
>Primer día…<p>

11 años después…

Era una mañana hermosa, alrededor de las 8 a.m., se apreciaba una casa tranquila, sin ningún ruido hasta que…

—tip tip tip

—humm…

Se vio como la mano de una joven apagaba ese despertador, si, efectivamente esa joven era Gwen ya siendo toda una adolescente de 16 años, ella no había cambiado en nada, a excepción de su pelo tenía unas mechas de color azul

—humm…ocho de la mañana… que flojera-se volvió a tirar sobre su almohada, pero después de 5 minutos se levanto para su primer día.

Empezó arreglarse, se puso una blusa negra cuyas mangas son azul con verde, una falda negra con azul, medias largas negras y sus botas favoritas, son de color negro. Como toda mujer se maquillo mas no con colores alegres, su labial es azul.

—8:30 de la mañana, creo que todavía tengo tiempo, así que desayunare algo ligero.

Acabando su desayuno se dispuso ir a su primer día de escuela, por suerte le quedaba a 15 minutos de su casa a la escuela.

Durante su camino se dispuso a escuchar uno de sus grupos favoritos en su Ipod, al llegar ahí la vio, la escuela preparatoria Wawanaka, una escuela muy prestigiosa en su ciudad, muy grande la escuela con grandes campos verdes y campos de futbol.

Al pisar esos campos verdes se veían varios chavos y chavos, unos platicando, uno que otro compartiendo saliva.

Ella sentía que paso inadvertida entre esa multitud, pero al aparecer no fue así.

—Gweeeen

—Rayos—menciono en voz baja

Se acerco un grupo de personas, solo que una de ellas se apresuro a saludar a Gwen, ella era tiene el pelo rubio que lo traía agarrado con una liga, piel bronceada, y ojos color miel; tenia puesto una sudadera azul claro y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y unos guaraches que le combinaban.

— ¡Bridgette! —llegando a abrazarla-_ Bueno tan siquiera es mi mejor amiga, ay no! Hay vienen los demás._

—Hola Gwen— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

—Hola Harold, Leshawna, Dj y… ¿Cody?

(-Harold, es un tipo muy alto y delgado, pelirrojo, con lentes y usa una playera azul con mangas largas color rojo con estampado de una hamburguesa, unos pantalones largos verdes y unos tenis azules.  
>-Leshawna es de piel morena, ojos y pelo oscuro, al igual que Bridgette lo traía agarrado con una liga, ella era robusta, usaba una blusa de color amarillo claro con un estampado de manzanas, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos con tacón corrido.<br>-DJ, es alto, de piel morena, musculoso, usa una gorra blanca, playera verde con una "D" en medio, pantalones cortos de color gris y unos tenis.  
>-Cody era un chavo bajito, pelo café y ojos azules, llevaba un camisa blanca y sobre ello una playera amarillo con franjas de color rojo y verde, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis color negro)<p>

—Hola Gwen — con un tono de voz temblorosa y tímida y casi saliéndole saliva

— ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? —comento Leshawna

—No me quejo

—Oye Bridgette, mira quien está ahí—dijo Leshawna señalando enfrente de ella.

—Geoff— con tono triste, después bajo la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, vas a ver que en este año te va poner atención—dicho por Gwen y dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias Gwen—sonriéndole y correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Acto seguido Leshawna se interpone en medio de ese lindo abrazo

—Bueno chicas, es nuestro segundo año aquí, así que, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras

— ¡Sí!—dicho por las tres chicas

Después de eso se decidieron entrar a la escuela, después de unos minutos sonó el timbre y entraron al salón de clases.

Todos en ese salón ya se conocían, en lo que llegaba el profesor, todos estaban platicando hasta que entro el director.

—Buenos días jóvenes, les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero de clases, pasa…

En ese momento entro un joven de la misma edad, tiene pelo negro y ojos verdes, vestía una playera verde que combinaban con sus ojos, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis verdes, y llevaba una guitarra en la cual estaba en su espalda. (Raro que el director no le dijo nada de la guitarra…)

—Preséntate ante el grupo

— Bueno… mi nombre es Trent

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado n_n! tratare de actualizar cada semana, gracias por el leer esto, creo que quedo mal :/, pero solo ustedes lo deciden!

Gracias!

Kuki kiut fuera! :D


End file.
